The Blade of the Four Gods
by Esper
Summary: AU/OC Alert!! This is a complete rewrite of the story, two girls get traped in the Universe of the four Gods, one becomes the miko while the other..a mere weapon....sorry im bad at summarys^_^ and spelling. please R&R! and enjoy!
1. The book of the four Gods

****

Disclaimer: _I do not own Fushigi yuugi or its characters. I am getting nothing out of this story cept my own amusement. how ever the characters Rin, Juji, Fusha, Sendzuri, and Jin belong to me._

Authors Note: This is a rewrite of the story. Its AU so miaka and Yui dont exist, instead are replaced with two diffrent girls. Cept the main character is not pure and innocent like the suzaku no miko. But if ya wanna find out more just read the story^_^ its kinda hard to explain. be gentle this is my first fanfic. Im aware some of my facts might be wrong. and the typos are horrible. But im lazy as hell so just deal with em heh. Enjoy! This was written pretty much to amuse my friends heh. oh and please R&R! 

Warning: Rating might change later on in the story

Fushigi Yuugi 

__

Blade of the Four Gods

****

Chapter one: _The Book of the four gods_

Rin stood near the back of a small chinese store. She traced her hand over the carvings that were placed in a wooden dresser. There were four doors, each had a diffrent beast carved into them. One was a tiger, the others were of a dragon, turtle, and what looked like a peacock. Intranced by the detail of the design. Juji came up beside her friend. "Wow, its beautiful" She said soflty. 

"For $1237 it should be!" Fusha said as her eyes nearly bugged out looking at the price tag. "what's the carving suppose to be anyways?"

Rin shrugged her eyes never leaving the carvings. "Well, I don't know that much on chinese legends. I'm more into the japanese culture. But its seems to represent the four corners of the Chinese Zodiac. tweenty eight constilations divided into four sections. Each beast gaurds a section of seven constilations." 

Juji blinked her green eyes in confusion. "Riiiiggghhht anyways check out what I found!" With a huge grin on her face the blonde haired seventeen year-old pulled out three silver rings with Chinese Characters written on them. "Hey those are pretty cool." Rin said turning her attention to her two friends. Rin was at least two years older than the other two and soon would be starting her third year in college while the other two had just graduated high school. She never really felt older than the others, sometimes she even felt younger. 

They had spent most of the last week moving in too their new apartment near the University they were all attending. So Fusha decided for them to take a break and check out some stores in the city when they came across an old chinese shop that sold items running from 200 year old furniture to the very silver rings Juji was holding. "Yeah, I figured we each could wear one, It says friendship in chinese on them." Juji said proudly. Rin cocked an eyebrow "since when can you read chinese?"

"Since the tag attached to them said it in english" Fusha pointed out. 

"Figures" Rin stated, smiling at Juji who just grinned widly back. Fusha was about to comment when a flash of red light out of the conner of her eye caught her attention. "What in the hell?" She blurted out confusing her to friends as she walked over to were the light came from. Rin and Juji just looked at each other blankly before following the black haired girl to the back of the store. They learned a long time ago to never ask questions. Rin's eyes widen when Fusha picked up which seemed to be a very very old chinese book. The wierd thing was she could of sworn she heard a bird cry out in the back ground. "Where did you find that?" She said not realizing her voice wavered just a bit. Fusha stared at the book and tried to find the words that didnt make her look crazy. Oh what the hell. Shes said worse "Well I could of sworn I saw a red bird fly threw here, then the book just kinda glew red for a sec, as if it was calling us over here." Juji nearly fell over, her mouth was gaped so far opened. Suprisingly Rin just stood there not shocked one bit. In fact she seemed rather understanding. "Actully i could of sworn I heard a bird just a few minutes ago." Juji at this point gave up and just stood there amused. "Well what is it?" she said taking the book and handing it to Rin. "Whats it say Rinie?" Rin just stared at the cover. It had the same carving of that phoneix that appeared on the dresser. "I told ya, I can't read chinese. Just cause I know some japanese does not make me fluent in ever asain culture, so stop asking me that!" Juji just pouted and made a wimpering noise. "Hey! I just figured since it has the same bird on it as the dresser, which you knew about. You might have a clue on what it is" Rin's shoulders sunk as she pated her friend on the head. "Kay sorry Juji, ya have a point. Its just you keep on asking me what things say. But I still love ya" 

"Okay okay, forgiven. So any clue what it is?" She had to ask. Fusha was also wondering about the strange book. she felt drawn to it somehow. Rin looked at the cover for a bit. Her eyes widen as she realized what it was. "HOLY SHIT!!" She screamed. Fusha and Juji freaked. "What what??"

"You have any fucking clue on what you just found????" She said waving the old book in the air. "Uh nooo thats why we asked you." Juji stated. While fusha just cowered behind her a bit shaken at there friends sudden burst of insainity. Rin seemed to calm down abit after seeing her friends reactions. "It seems to be the `shi jin ten chi sho`." Rin said staring at the cover. forgetting that her friends had no clue about chinese legends. Fusha just blinked "She ten ho's what?" 

rin sweetdroped. "Shi Jin Ten Chi Sho, its the book of the four gods."

"Ohhhhhhhhh is that all." Juji said. Taking the book from rin, looking it over. "Well its only 20 bucks so why dont ya get it." Rin's eyes seemed to be bugging out of her head. "Only tweenty????? thats odd."

"What is this book of the gods anyways?"

"Its an ancient book that is said to have a curse placed upon it. The story its self is a spell, and whoever reads it becomes apart of the story, its like a gate way to a universe gaurded by the four gods of the zodiac. dude....im gonna get it. Hopefully she wont notice the price tag." She said as she ran off to purchase the book with the grin still on her face. Fusha just stared at Juji who replied "leave it to Rin to be excited about some old chinese book thats gonna end up cursing us all" Fusha had to laugh at this. She doubted the thing was really cursed but she couldn't help feel a bit strange when around it.

__

later that evening oooooo

Fusha came out of their kitchen and handed Rin a coke, while she just sat there staring at the book. "Are you gonna even read the damn thing?" Juji asked sitting next to her boyfriend Senzuri. He had just came over to help the girls finish packing when Rin starting babling about some old book. "Yeah just open it, I doubt the thing is really cursed Rin." 

Rin just countinued to stare. "well...i guess it couldnt hurt any. I mean what are the chances eh?" Fusha sat down next to Rin and opened the book. Her breath left her at what she saw. "The writting??? it changed into english!" Rin dropped the book and stood up just staring at it. her eyes narrowed. Juji fell to the ground out of Senzuris lap as he jetted over next to Fusha who just gaped at the book. Juji stood behind Fusha reading it over her shoulder. Fusha just rubbed her eyes. "Its writting its self." she said her voice barley a whisper. Rin glanced at her friends her mind now back in focus. "Shut the book." 

But Fusha and the others didnt listen. "Guys..please shut the book" Juji looked over at Rin her eyes glared at the book like it was some sort of demon. "Its still writing."

Fusha started to read it. "This is the story of a young girl who became the Suzaku no Miko and had the chance to make her whishes come true.." Rin darted across the room snatching up the book. "God, Dont read it!" She said holding the book in her hands walking over to the chair. "Rin what the.." Senzuri tried to say.

"Zuri look, i have a bad feeling about this..until we understand more about the book I suggest we put it away." Rin said as she picked up her backpack. Zuri sat back down on the couch with juji. "Rin has a point I mean this is getting a bit wierd. Perhaps we should go up to the univeresty and see if we can find something about it." Rin nodded happy with the suggetion. placed her bag on her back the book still in her hands she walked over to the counter to get her car keys when Fusha stood up slowly and walked over to her. "Perhaps your right Rin, this book is creeping me out." She said touching Rins shoulder.

"yeah i know...oh shit!" Rin dropped the book as if it had burned her. Everyone stared as the the book begain to glow red. Rin grabed Fusha's arm as a red light begain to engulf them both of them. "Rin! Fusha!" Juji screamed as the red light blinded her then soon dissapeared. Along with her two friends. Juji feel to her knees confused staring at the spot were her friends just stood and now were gone. But were? how? She took a deep breath and yelled "What the FUCK just happened!" 

"Uh juji..you have to see this" came zuri's voice from behind her. Juji turned her head and sat down next to her boyfriend who held the book infront of him. Juji nearly screamed when she begain to read the new words that appeared on the once blank page. "The two girls left their world finding themselves surrounded by a warm red light....holy shit! they're in the book!"

Juji and Zuri just looked at eachother confused on what to do. "Now what?" She said. Zuri just shrugged.

"We read."

****

To be continued...

__

soooo what ya think? The next few chapters will be up soon, let me know if I should continue...

reviews are more than welcome! 


	2. Rin, a monk, and a bunch of flying bubbl...

****

Disclaimer: _I don't own Fushigi Yuugi never will blah blah, for more info look on chapter one_

****

Fushigi Yuugi

Blade of the for Gods

Chapter Two:

__

Rin, a monk, and a bunch of flying bubble children

Rin shut her eyes tight as the red light continued to shine, it blinked a few times, blue green, white then back to red. She reaches out her hand and could no longer feel Fusha. Frighten for her friend she opens her eyes only to wish she had kept them shut. The red light was gone. Only to be replaced with a lake rapidly growing closer to her as she fell several feet from the sky. Her only thought when she hit the water hard was "I could of gotten food, or a cd, but noooooo I just had to buy that damn book" 

She twisted her body quickly in the air before she hit the water so she didn't land on her neck. She gasped in pain as her back hit the lake top, only to have water fill her lungs instead of air. Her vision began to blur as she sank lower into the water. Just as everything started to go black she could fell a strong-arm wrap around her waist pulling her to the surface...

A few minutes before

Chichiri sat on a rock near a lake humming slightly to himself as he fished. The wandering monk was enjoying the small break in his travels. It was just a beautiful day. The water glistened in the sunlight, The warm rays beat down on his masked covered face, The birds chirped, a girl screamed as she fell through the sky, Not even a single cloud in the.... wait a sec. A girl falling thru the sky? What in the no da!?

Before he could react the small girl had hit the lake with a loud painful smack. The next thing he new, he had torn of his kasa and tunic top (*drool* uh sorry heh, I have a thing for monks it cant be helped..) and had dived into the cold lake.

__

about and hour later or something....

Rin's head ached as she slowly opened her eyes. She had the weirdest dream. She got sucked into this book and landed into a lake, and some guy with a strange face had saved her. She slowly sat up. Only to find out it wasn't a dream....Crap...

She looked around her only to find a lake and nothing but trees. Were the hell was she? Was she really in the book? Wait, where was Fusha? 

"Dajoubu?" A soft voice came from behind her. She turned around to come face to face with ummm a weird face. The man who had saved her. she assumed due to the fact no one else was around. He was very lean, but she could tell underneath the tunic he was strongly built despite his lean frame. He sat cross-legged beside her. staring at her threw slit upturned eyes. a concerned smile on his strange face. All in all the man look weird as far as his face was concerned. She then noticed his short blue spiky hair with long bangs that hung wet in his face. Rin then turned her gaze to the mans outfit. He wore prayer beads around his neck, and his tunic seemed to be kind of Chinese. Oh man..she thought. she really was in the book. now what. 

"Ummm could you tell me were I am?" she asked the strange-faced monk. who just seemed to just stare back at her, his smile turning into a frown. "Nani no da?" he said in a high pitched voice shaking his head. 

Oh great!! she thought, he can't understand her! she didn't even think about the langue barrier. now what!? Wait a minute...Nani? wasn't that Japanese. hold it. she was in a ancient Chinese book were ppl didn't look Asian, had weird colored hair and spoke Japanese!? 

__

god damn..i got to lay of the crack...how am I suppose to find Fusha now...

The monk seemed to feel sorry for her. placing his hand on her shoulder she looked up at him. He just smiled back at her and placed his hand in front of his face in a prayer sign. Rin just looked at him confused. not on what he was doing but she just couldn't figure out the guy's face. without thinking she blurted out. "people in this world sure do look funny."

"I can say the same thing about you no da" the monk replied opening his eyes. Rin nearly fell over in shock. "What the hell? you speak English?" The monk shook his head. "Nope no da. It's a spell." 

"a spell?"

"Hai" he replies smiling back at her. "It allows anyone who speaks to you, to understand you and you them. no da." he said like it was a normal thing. 

Rin placed her head in her hands. This place is just too strange. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you ...its just....that..umm." The monk just seemed to laugh. " this is a mask noda" Rins eyes widen as she looked closer and realized it was just a mask. huh. how odd. "Ohhhhhh" 

"By the way, your in the outer region of the konan empire no da and My names Chichiri na no da."

The monk sure had a strange accent. infact Rin just thought everything about the guy was wired. "my names..Rin..and I'm not from around here. I'm looking for a friend of mine"

"is that why you fell out of no were into a lake no da?" he asked

Rin sweetdropped. How was she suppose to tell this guy were she was from. _oh I got sucked into this old book and your a fictional character so what's up? riiighhht. _Not that this guy had any right to think she was nuts I mean. well look at him. Before she could say anything, he replied in a lower tone than before. "your from a different world aren't you no da" Rin looked up shocked. "how did you know?" 

Chichiri's voice seemed to get a bit higher, he seemed happy about something, what about, Rin had no clue. "Well noda judging by your strange clothing. I would say your foreign.." Rin looked down at her cloths. She didn't think of it before but she must look as weird to him as he did to her. She wore dark red plaid pants that came down just little bellow her knees with metal hoops and zippers all over them. and a black tank top that tied behind her neck and back leaving her back exposed. A red dragon covered the front of the small shirt. Her dark red hair was cut very short. Her bangs came down to her chin while the back of her hair was shortly layered to were it spiked up. 

"and the fact you fell out of the sky no da." He added.

"oh yeah.."she said wincing in pain as she remembered the fall. "Thankyou..for saving me" she said staring at the the fire. 

"Well I couldn't just sit by and watch you drown no da, besides you were scaring away all the fish no da"

Rin laughed "I guess....you don't seem so surprised?"

"The fact you fell out of no were shocked me no da, but I have been prepared for this moment the last few years no da. I just didn't expect it to come so soon no da" he said is voice trailing off with his thought. Of course Rin had no clue on what the hell the masked monk was talking about. 

"you were expecting me?" she said confused.

"I'll explain later no da, you said there was a friend with you?"

"Yeah, Fusha. she's a bit taller than I am with black hair. And dressed differently too. She was pulled into this world with me when that red light engulfed us and then we got separated"

"A red light no da?" Chichiri asked

Rin nodded. "Well it was red at first, but after we were separated the light changed colors, blue, green, then white"

Chichiri stared at her confused "daaa that's strange, perhaps we should ask Taiitsu-kun about this one no da"

Rin tilted her head. "what's a tit spoon?" 

Chichiri sweetdroped. "Taiitsu-Kun no da, she's my mentor, and also the creator of this world. she could tell us on what is going on, as well as were your friend might be no da" With this Rin jumped strait up and shouted happily "Allright! lets go as soon as we can. Were ever Fusha is I doubt she's around someone who can speak English and probably scared out of her mind." Chichiri's mask smiled back in understanding. standing up he took off his Kasa and spread it on the ground. Picking up his staff he motioned for Rin to stand next to him. A little hesitant at first, she decided she had nothing to loose so she stepped on the kasa next to chichiri. He moved his hands in front of his face in a prayer sign and begin to chant. Once again Rin found herself surrounded by a red light. Next thing she new she stood up on a mountain, the sky was a strange pink color, and small blue bubbles were floating everywhere. A huge waterfall was just below the cliff were she was standing.

"were are we now?" she said staring at the waterfall. This place was weird, but very beautiful. 

"You are at Mt.Taikyoku young Rin" a raspy coice came from behind her. Rin turned around only to come face to face with the ugliest looking old lady floating on a cloud...at this point Rin had given up on trying to explain things so she just stood there. "people here sure have funny looking faces" she said under her breath. She could have sworn she heard chichiri laugh. 

"ahhemmm" The old women had cleared her throat. "I am Taiitsu-kun. Creator of this world."

"Um nice to meet you." Rin said trying to cover up her early comment.

Chichiri walked up and stood next to her. "Taiitskun, this young lady says she comes from a different world, I was wondering is she..the miko no da?" 

The old lady shook her head. "No"

Chichiri looked shocked. Rin just looked confused. "What's a miko?" She asked

"If she's not the Miko, then why is she here?" Chichiri asked. Rin wasn't too happy on being ignored. 

The old bag spoke up. "She is not the miko Chichiri, her young friends Fusha will be the miko. and to answer your question young Rin she is safe. She is at the palace with Hotohori and another Suzaku seishi. Rin has another purpose here instead."

Rin was really confused at this point, and decided to blurt out "Wait a sec here, what is a miko? and a suzaakku?"

"A Miko is the priestess of one of the four gods. There are four countries in this world. A different god guards each. And when that land is in need, the god summons a priestess from another world to find her seven seishi so she can call upon the god and save that country. She is also granted three wishes to use as she sees fit. After words she is sent back to her own world."

Rin sort of understood. "Chichiri is one of the seven warriors of Suzaku, the guardian god of konan. Also one of your friends protectors." Chichiri smiled and lifted his left pant leg to reveal a glowing red Chinese character on his knee. "This symbol means I am one of the chosen warriors who is destined to protect your friend no da." 

oh okay she got it now. Kind of. But why was she here? Not to mention she was really worried about Fusha taking on such a huge responsibility. She wanted to find her friend as soon as possible. 

"Okay I think I get it, but umm why Fusha? and why am I here?"

the old women floating closer to her, much to Rins disappointment. "You have another purpose. The Seiryou army is growing stronger, and I believe the emperor of kuoto is planning on resurrected the Dark lord Tenkyu. I'm afraid summoning Suzaku won't be enough. And the road that your friend has to take will be a hard one. Not only does she need you there, but the other seishi do as well. You are the Blade of the four gods."

Rin just blinked and Chichiri mouth almost hit the floor. "the blade of the four gods na no da"

Rin still didn't get it. "What's the blade of the four gods?"

"The miko must be pure and untouched before she summons suzaku. While the blade is quite different. She has to achieve this purity through pain." 

Okay Rin was lost at this point.

"You will understand in time. The blade has the power of all four gods. A long time ago a demon named tenku tried to destroy all the empires and cloud this land in darkness. Desperate, the four gods forged a blade from each of their souls. A blade wielded by the power of love was able to seal tenku away. The blade was sealed away in another world for centuries only to be reborn into a young girl. Which is you Rin. The sword resides inside of you. And can only be drawn once one of the gods are summoned. And then the sword will be alive with the power of the summoned god. You can use this once suzaku is summoned."

Rin looked over at Chichiri who seemed just as confused as she did. "Okee, I think I understand."

"You will in more time Rin. But for now, you and Chichiri should leave for the konan palace at once. And from there both of you will help the miko find her guardians."

"Okay so when do we leave?" Rin said, wanting to leave this weird mountain as soon as she could.

"Just hold on a second Rin. Stand before me." With this the young girl walked in front of the strange floating old women and knelt down. Rin gasped as a red light covered her only to flash blue, green, then white. Rin began to feel a bit strange. Her head began to hurt and she didn't feel as tired as before. She stood up and found Chichiri staring back at her. "your hair no da.." 

Rin ran to the water and look at her reflection. Her hair was white! "Oh SWEET!" she shouted. This was so cool. She looked herself over to see if anything else had changed. 

"The power of the four gods resides in you. I just awakened it. Now you'll be able to help the others an your friend in their mission."

"What are my powers" She asked not feeling much different than before expect a bit stronger. "You'll find that out in time as well." The hold women replied. "Nyan Nyan, take Rin to get some new cloths, you can not be wandering around Konan looking like that." 

Rin was about to make a comment when the small floating bubbles turned into small green haired children who floated above her grabbing her arm and dragging her off to a small palace beside the water fall for new cloths. "What the hell?" Rin shouted as she was dragged off. "We're Nyan Nyan! We get you new cloths. Make you very pretty"

"Yes very pretty" One of the other ones said

"Taiisu-kun needs a new face" One replied only to have a bolt of lightening come out of no were and zap it into the air. 

" I HEARD THAT!" the familiar yet frighting voice replied. Rin gave up and let the strange little children dress her.

"Chichiri, I have a favor to ask of you." Taiistukun said floating over to her masked student.

"Hai no da?"

"Protect Rin. This task is not going to be easy for her. And she going to need someone to keep her out of trouble. The seiyuru seshi will try to get their hands on her, so they can draw the sword with the power of seiyuru, and use that to resurrect Tenku."

Chichiri nodded and bowed "I promise Taiistkun. I'll protect her with my life" He said his voice serious.

"I'm putting my trust in you Chichiri. Don't disappoint me." 

Just then Rin came out of the small palace with one of the nyan nyan floating behind her. " all done!" The little girl squeaked as Rin walked up to Chichiri. "So what ya think?" She said twirling around slightly. She wore a black Chinese outfit normally worn by boys. The top traditionally buttoned down the middle and had a silver dragon on the back. The nyan nyan had made the outfit fit Rin to wear it showed off her small figure. She wore a red jade pendent of eternal life that she had gotten for Christmas a few year back around her neck. Her newly found white hair hung in front of her gray eyes. 

"You look cute no da" 

Rin blushed. Two Nyan nyan's appeared with two black horses all packed and ready for the trip. Chichiri for the first time realized how small Rin really was. He towered over her as he helped her onto her horse. "Thanks Chiri" She said steadying herself on her horse. 

The young monk smiled and walked over getting on his own horse. "Ready no da?"

"As Ill ever be" She replied. With that the two started their way down the mountain and toward the palace of Konan. Rin couldn't help but feel that this trip was far from over. And that things were just going to get a lot weirder. She just hoped Fusha was okay....

****

to be continued..

__

I know this one was kind of dull, it was kind of hard to explain everything lol, the next chapter will be up very soon...that is if i can pry myself away from FFX hehe...oh yeah and i have homework...hmmm oh well!

thankyou for the reviews!


End file.
